


Amnesty

by j_apollo



Series: Fills for Avengers-Land [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_apollo/pseuds/j_apollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There can be no amnesty for Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesty

_Amnesty - A pardon extended by the government to a group or class of persons, usually for a political offense; the act of a sovereign power officially forgiving certain classes of persons who are subject to trial but have not yet been convicted_

Thor stands in the court watching as Loki is brought through the gilded doors. Loki does not slouch, drag his feet, or appear in any way to be cowed as he walks toward where Odin, with a foreboding look on his face, is seated. Were it not for the golden chain keeping Loki’s hands behind his back, and the shining silver gag covering his mouth in a mockery of a smile, this could be a scene from numerous moments in years past. In those days, the ‘crime’ was normally a small trick that both he and his... brother had been involved with, and unlike now, father had always struggled to keep his serious facade from cracking, lest they think he was amused by what they had done. 

Despite all the trouble Loki had wrought, the palpable aura of madness that had the court shrinking back, and the revelations about Loki’s true parentage; Thor was unable to think of him as anything other than his brother. If Thor thought that there was even a chance that his father would grant Loki amnesty for his crimes, he would fall to his knees in front of the throne and give whatever his father demanded as payment for this favour; but today he can see that his father is implacable and will not yield on any count. Thor closes his eyes, and wishes that we were anywhere but here. His eyes open and Loki is staring right at him. Right now, Thor feels as though whatever punishment Odin deals is likely to break him rather than Loki. 

Odin stands up and declares the trial against Loki Laufeyson for crimes against Midgard, Asgard and Jotunheim open. And so it begins...


End file.
